


Wherever There's Smoke (There Must Be Fire)

by ragingrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Power Dynamics, Skypesex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You think you could get off on that, without touching yourself? If you had his cock down your throat, and I told you to?”</i>
</p><p>Or; Harry and Michael put on a show for Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever There's Smoke (There Must Be Fire)

Harry’s excited, Nick can tell, as he enthuses about this emo kid from the supporting act. The one that has made Harry check if Nick’s “sleep with whomever you want, love, as long as I get to call the shots” had really been a joke (it sort of had been, but it’s not like Nick’s going to turn down a possible opportunity to watch Harry getting fucked). 

“... I mean, he’s hot, right?” Harry asks, prompting Nick to pay attention and actually answer him. 

“Not sure he’s my type, love,” Nick replies, and he can predict Harry’s rebuttal before it comes. 

“Liar,” Harry grins, “I hear you like young popstars with great hair.” 

Nick doesn’t even try to defend himself. He could argue that he just happens to like one particular young popstar, but he knows he won’t win that argument. At least not over Skype where it’s not quite as easy to distract Harry. Better to change to subject. 

“So, what does he - you - what do both of you want to do?” 

“Thought you wanted to call the shots,” Harry shoots back, smirking. Nick wishes they were not doing this on Skype so he could give Harry’s arse a few good swats. He wonders fleetingly if this emo kid - _Michael_ \- would be up for doing that for him. 

“I do, but I don’t know this lad, and I want to know what he’s into, _Harold_.” 

Harry shifts, straightening himself and folding his hands in his lap. Nick still finds it heady how easily Harry responds, how he’ll pick up on Nick’s slightest cue, even like this. 

“I think,” Harry says, “he seemed like he’d maybe just want to watch the first time, yeah? And we can talk about it together, before?”

“Right, we can do that.” He pauses, and Harry fidgets a little, watching him quietly. 

“So, he wants to watch you get off for me?” 

Harry just responds with a soft “shit, yeah”, but it’s not his words that matter. The real response is in the way he leans forward slightly, straining for Nick’s touch even with Nick so far away. 

“And then what? Think he’d let you suck him off if I told you to?” 

“Yes,” Harry says, “ _please_.” 

Nick smiles. “Tell me.” 

Harry starts babbling (and really, he _is_ so easy for Nick). “Want you to draw it out Nick, want you to make me finger myself and not let me touch my cock until I’m begging for it - fuck - and then, then I want you to tell me to get on my knees and suck him off.” 

“You want to suck him off while you’re still desperate?” 

Harry’s eyes go wide, it’s obvious he didn’t make the omission on purpose. It’s also obvious that he likes this idea Nick’s planting in his head. 

“You think you could get off on that, without touching yourself? If you had his cock down your throat, and I told you to?”

“Yeah,” Harry responds, not missing a beat. “Shit, yeah, Nick, I would, please.” 

“Good boy,” Nick says. It’s not his favourite praise, but it slips out before he can even think about it. Harry is so gorgeous - so _desperate_ \- and Nick doesn’t know how he’s going to last almost two weeks before he sees him. How he’s going to last for _months_ after that. (He’s done it before, of course, but every time feels like an eternity.)

“Tonight then, yeah Harry?” 

Harry blinks, slowly, his focus shifting. Nick considers letting him get off now, make it easier to bring him up a little. But he wants Harry desperate tonight. And Harry has a bunch of cuddly bandmates, so he normally does okay. They’ve done it before. Harry knows Nick will drop everything if he calls. 

“Yeah. Yes, 8 o’clock, right?” 

“Yes,” Nick says, before making chit-chat for another little while to make sure Harry really will be okay until then. 

\---

The call comes through at 7.54 that evening. Nick anticipated Harry’s eagerness, so he’s been ready for a while. 

Nick’s not surprised that Harry’s already crowding into Michael’s space - Harry’s concept of personal space is questionable at the best of times, and by now he’s most likely at least halfway into the right headspace, right at the stage when he craves touch more than ever. 

Michael doesn’t seem to mind though, he’s leaning against Harry’s side, one hand on Harry’s thigh. Nick can tell he’s nervous, but he’s definitely comfortable with Harry, and that’s a good start. Him and Nick only met once, briefly, backstage at the show, so Nick gets the slight apprehension. It’s not like Nick isn’t doing his best to swallow down nerves himself. He wonders if maybe they ought to have done this in person the first time. 

“Hi,” Harry says, breaking Nick’s train of thought. He smiles, relaxed and easy; Nick definitely doesn’t need to worry about him. Not for the moment, at least. 

Michael smiles too, a little awkwardly, and Nick notices how he shifts even closer to Harry. “Hello.” 

“Good evening.” Nick tries his best to sound confident, they both need him to be, right now. Nick could deduce from the few Youtube videos he found that Michael’s not afraid of taking charge when he needs to - from experience he’s pretty sure it’ll carry over to this, at least - but he’s green and Nick’s the one who knows Harry like the back of his own hand.

“Have you two talked?” 

Harry glances at Michael before he responds. “I think, what we talked about earlier, yeah? He will watch and... and maybe join in after a bit?” 

Michael nods. Nick’s pretty sure he’ll want to join in sooner rather than later; it’s not hard to tell that he’s into Harry. Nick might have been worried, had he not been so sure of what he and Harry have.

“Right. Any questions, Michael? Anything you know you don’t like?” 

Michael flicks his blue-tinted fringe out of his eyes. “You’re not going to boss me around, are you?”

Nick can see why Harry likes this kid. He’s a bit like Harry, really, so young but surer of himself than Nick would have thought. Nick’s thinks that the spanking thing might not be completely out of the question. 

Nick considers his answer before he speaks. “No, not bossing you around. But I know what Harry needs, and I might ask you to do things, based on that? If you want to do anything other than watch, that is.” 

“And Harry?” Michael ventures. “He has to do what you say, only?”

“No. He’ll do as you say also. But if there’s anything that makes either of us uncomfortable, you’ll accept that, right?” 

“Of course,” Michael says, and he looks a little put out. 

“Just making sure we’re on the same page,” Nick reassures. “And Harry probably told you, but it’s important that you stay with him for an hour or two afterwards, alright?”

“Alright.” Michael glances at Harry, and Harry just smiles lazily at him. Nick can tell that Harry’s slipping easily into headspace - he anticipated it, Harry loves being talked about like this - and Michael seems comfortable with everything, so far. Nick thinks it might be a good time to move things along.

“We’ve talked about it,” Michael continues. “I mean, what Harry likes. What he wants me to do.” 

“Mh. He told you he wants to suck you off while he’s desperate to come himself?” 

Harry sighs softly, dropping his head onto Michael’s shoulder. He looks pliant and languid, and Nick momentarily regrets not being there to touch him. 

Michael blushes, but his expression’s eager. “Yeah. Yeah, he talked about... all of that.” 

No wonder Michael looks like he can’t wait to get his hands on Harry, assurances that he just wants to watch be damned. 

“You know, you don’t have to just watch. You can get him off for me if you’d like to.” 

“I want to,” Michael says, smiling sheepishly.”I - uhm - I like watching.” 

Nick shifts, he’s been hard since before the call came through and even his loose wash-worn tracksuit bottoms are starting to become uncomfortable. “Ah,” is all the reply he manages for a moment. He hadn’t exactly been expecting that, but he can definitely work with it. 

Harry turns so he can look at Michael, bodies still pressed together. “You’ll kiss me first though, right?” 

Michael glances at the camera and Nick nods. Maybe Harry didn’t tell Michael about how Nick likes Harry kissing other people (they do it at parties sometimes; Nick loves knowing that Harry will always leave with him in the end), or maybe he did but Michael’s just making sure. Either way, Nick appreciates that Michael made sure, it’s a good start for the rest of the night.

The kiss is tentative at first, as if they’re just searching each other out. Nick had told Harry earlier that kissing wasn’t off-limits, but he’s not sure whether Harry took him up on that. It looks like a first kiss, but it could also just have been their first kiss in front of a camera, Nick supposes. Or the fact that under other circumstances, Harry is a lot more forward a kisser. 

Michael takes charge soon enough, wrapping a hand around the back of Harry’s neck. Harry makes a small sound and presses even closer, halfway onto Michael’s lap now. 

Nick takes the opportunity to stroke his hand over his own clothed cock a few times as he watches them. He doesn’t want to rush it; they can all do with easing into it, learning each other slowly. 

Harry starts to pull at his shirt of his own accord as the kiss ends. A good sign, as for as Nick is concerned. If Harry goes deep he usually can’t take initiative, and Nick doesn’t want Harry to go too deep tonight. He doubts Harry will, with Michael being the one that’s physically there, but he’s learned that nothing’s ever a given with Harry. Especially when it comes to subspace, Nick’s pretty sure someone looking at Harry wrong could get him halfway there when he’s desperate enough.

Michael starts to help Harry, obviously as keen to get Harry naked as Nick is. Nick _definitely_ likes this lad. Even more so when he’s quick to get his hands on Harry as soon as the clothes are discarded; hands rubbing all over Harry’s chest. Maybe his definition of “watching” is a little different to Nick’s, not that Nick minds (anyone who’d mind the two of them putting on a show must be crazy, in Nick’s humble opinion). 

Harry whines and Michael grins, turning Harry towards the camera again. He moves behind Harry, kisses his neck before he takes one of Harry’s hands in his and moves it to Harry’s cock. 

“Weren’t you going to put on a show for Nick?” he asks against Harry’s skin, just loud enough for Nick to catch. 

Nick groans, can’t help himself. He wonders for a moment if Michael’s really just a natural, but it’s not a train of thought he cares to entertain right now. Right now all his focus is on the way Michael moves Harry’s hand on Harry’s cock, setting a pace for Harry before he lets go. And the way Harry keeps that same pace, obedient as always.

Michael does just watch after that, although his head’s resting on Harry’s shoulder. He’s obviously watching the screen, and Nick tries not to feel self-conscious about shuffling out of his bottoms to get a good grip on his own cock. Surely it was sort of implied that he would be wanking to this, anyway. 

Harry’s getting restless, arching back against Michael, hips hitching. He’s still wanking himself at the lazy pace Michael had set, because neither of them has told him to speed up. Nick really hopes Michael will be up for a repeat performance, because it’s lovely to at least get this while Harry is away. They’ve done this just the two of them before, but Harry never becomes as responsive when there’s no one but himself to touch him; and Nick never wants to risk bringing him too far when there’s no one there to cuddle him afterwards. 

“Harry?” Nick tries, and Harry’s gaze focuses on him quickly enough. “I want you to finger yourself for me. Do you have lube?” 

Harry looks unsure for a moment, but Michael says yes and produces a bottle. Did Nick mention that he likes this kid? 

“Yeah,” Harry says as he takes the bottle from Michael with a trembling hand. “Fuck, Nick, I want...” Harry trails off on a plaintive sound, and he looks so _overwhelmed_ for a moment that Nick aches to be there to steady him. He has to trust that his voice - and Michael - will be enough for Harry instead.

“Alright Harry, we’ve got you. Michael? Put your arm around him, good lad. Just breathe for a bit Harry, don’t touch yourself, just breathe for me.” 

Michael’s good about this, too, getting a steady grip on Harry before he peppers kisses against Harry’s neck. He whispers something to Harry that gets a shaky smile in response. 

“I’m good,” Harry confirms, and Nick smiles as Harry looks back at the screen. 

“Good lad. Just go slowly now, alright? Don’t push yourself, we’ll get you there.” 

Harry nods as he picks up the lube again, getting his fingers slick. He focuses his hooded gaze on the camera as he starts working the first one into himself, fucking down on it to put on a proper show. 

“That’s good, wank yourself for me.” 

Harry groans as he gets a hand on himself again. Michael has to steady him now, but Harry’s relaxed against his chest so it doesn’t look difficult. Nick starts stroking himself again too, less self-conscious now that Michael’s gaze is focused on the way Harry’s fucking himself on his fingers.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to start begging - Nick hadn’t expected it to, after he left Harry desperate this morning. Nick makes him work up to four fingers anyway, because Michael’s still holding Harry close enough to give Harry something to strain against. By the time Nick gives permission, he’s kept Harry on edge long enough that all he needs are Nick’s words. 

Nick gives them a few moments. Michael’s stroking his hands up Harry’s sides and talking quietly to him, so everything’s under control their end. Nick presses the heel of his hand against his own cock - he doesn’t want to come yet, wants to save it for when Harry’s hard again because it takes Nick longer to recover. 

“Shit,” Harry says suddenly. “Shit, I was gonna...” 

Michael smirks, and Nick can tell that he’s already caught on to Nick’s change of plan. He still glances towards the screen, makes sure he got it right. Nick just smiles his encouragement. 

Harry shudders when Michael wraps a hand around his cock, obviously slower on the uptake than Michael. Nick loves the way his mouth falls open on a silent gasp, his hips twitching as if he’s not sure whether to move into or away from Michael’s touch. 

“You were,” Michael says, pitching his voice loud enough for Nick to hear again. “We’ll just have to get you hard again, won’t we?” 

Nick’s quite content to just watch as Michael works Harry. He wanks him slowly, slower than Nick would have, one arm still tight around Harry’s chest. Harry jerks each time Michael’s hand makes contact with the head of his cock, but he doesn’t protest. He just slumps back against Michael’s chest and takes it. (He can take a lot more, Nick knows. There was that one night where Nick worked Harry slowly until Harry was sobbing and coming dry. Harry had loved it.) 

It doesn’t take too long for Harry to be almost-hard again, and Michael reaches for one of Harry’s hands, puts it on Harry’s cock again. Harry must still be over-sensitive and he’s trembling, but he does what Michael wants anyway. He’s beautiful like this, and it hits Nick that he has someone to share it with now, someone else who’s getting to know this side of Harry. His mind’s already thinking of the future, giving him ideas about getting Michael’s number and planning nights for Harry in secret. Right now, his brain’s not so concerned with reality. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Harry cries, and Nick looks up to see Michael pinching Harry’s nipple.

“Use your other hand as well,” Michael instructs, glancing at the screen to make sure Nick’s onboard. (Nick’s pretty much onboard with anything at this stage, not so concerned about calling the shots anymore.)

Harry follows the instruction, grasping his cock with both hands, fucking up into them. Michael nips at his collarbone, then slides his hand down Harry’s stomach, down and around to his arsehole. He pushes just the tip of a finger in, and Harry makes a broken noise. 

“You want to suck Michael now, Harry?” 

“Yes, please, please, Nick,” Harry babbles, and Nick worries that maybe he’s slipping a little too far again. But Michael seems to be doing okay with him, and Nick thinks Harry will be alright once he’s got Michael’s cock in his mouth. It’s usually something that steadies Harry (well Nick’s cock does, anywhere he wants to put it, but Nick’s pretty sure it’ll work like this too).

Michael scoots back on the bed, looking at the screen as he positions himself to make sure they’ll both be in clear view of the camera. He beckons Harry over once he’s satisfied, and Harry definitely doesn’t need to be told twice, getting his hands on Michael’s belt eagerly. 

Harry pulls Michael’s trousers off completely, so he can lay in between Michael’s legs and get good access. Harry’s particular about blowjobs, always; he loves giving them and he takes pride in getting them right. 

Nick would have thought his focus would be on Harry for this as well. But he finds himself watching Michael’s face more, his reactions reverberating with Nick, making Nick’s body remember just how it feels to have Harry’s mouth on his cock. 

Michael gives Harry a while to suck and lick as he pleases (Nick usually does too, because Harry definitely knows what he’s doing), his hand just resting gently on top of Harry’s head, grounding him without force. It’s not until Harry starts grinding his hips into the bed that Michael grabs Harry’s curls to hold him still and starts with shallow thrusts into his mouth. 

“He can take more.” Nick finds himself saying, and Harry moans brokenly. Nick really wants to be there, wants Harry to bring Michael home so he can maybe talk Harry through Michael spanking him, or more. 

Michael groans, and he takes Nick’s advice; quick, long strokes that make Harry’s eyes water. Harry takes it, _loves_ it, if the way he’s grinding into the mattress is any indication. 

“You’re desperate to come, aren’t you?” Michael asks, and Nick’s not sure if he’s being loud for Nick’s benefit or if he’s completely forgotten about their audience. The latter seems like a real possibility (and Nick wouldn’t blame him one bit, he _knows_ what Harry’s mouth can do.

Harry whines, his thrusts becoming a little more frantic, even though Nick knows he won’t come before Nick tells him to. He’s distracted enough to choke, but Michael only lets up just enough to let him recover. 

“He can come, can’t he?” Michael’s addressing Nick now, but Nick can tell that he’s caught onto Harry’s kinks quickly, that it’s mostly for Harry’s benefit. “He’s been so - fuck - _good_.” 

“Yes, come on, Harry,” Nick breathes, hand moving quickly on his own cock now. 

Harry comes first, with a soft cry. He goes limp against Michael, no resistance as Michael keeps fucking his mouth for a few thrusts. He manages to swallow when Michael comes, and Michael groans as if he hadn’t been expecting it. 

Nick realizes as he shoots that he should have put down a towel before he started. Too late now though, and he’s on Harry’s side on the bed, so maybe he’ll just let the stain be until Harry comes back. (He probably won’t, but right now he’s finding the idea hot.)

They’re all silent for long minutes after, catching their breaths. Harry’s got his face nuzzled against Michael’s thigh, and Michael’s stroking his hair now, looking as fond as anyone would after a great blowjob (fonder, really, and Nick thinks he’ll probably be up for doing this again, maybe even in person). 

“You doing okay, Harry?” Nick has to ask, with Harry’s face hidden and his body still trembling a little, it’s not easy to read him when he’s not actually there in person. 

Harry turns his head and blinks his eyes open. “Yeah. I’m alright.” He meets Nick’s eyes through the camera lens (as far as that’s possible, anyway), and Nick is happy to find that he really seems fine. In need of some good cuddling and sleep, but Nick’s pretty sure by now that it won’t be any hardship for Michael to provide what he needs.

“Do you need me to stay where I am, love?” 

Harry obviously considers it before he answers. “No, I think. I think I’m alright. I’ll call if I need you? Otherwise I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“That’s fine. How about you, Michael?”

“We’ll be good,” Michael responds. “There’s room service and everything.”

Nick smiles at that. It’s not like he wants to hang up, but he wouldn’t mind getting a shower and he thinks maybe they need to just be alone right now. It’s a lot easier to let Harry go when he knows Harry has someone there to take care of him. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow, then. I’d quite like to talk to you both, if you can.” He might even broach the subject of spanking, if all goes well. 

They say their goodbyes and hang up; Harry's still clutching to Michael when the call ends. Nick pads into the shower, picturing the boys curled up together. His mind’s dangerously close to calling them _his boys_ , but he tries to ignore that, for now.


End file.
